


Three Years Later

by itsaquinnquinnsituation



Series: X Years Later [5]
Category: Newcastle (2008)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaquinnquinnsituation/pseuds/itsaquinnquinnsituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title implies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters or the plot of the original movie belong to me. I am not making money off my work, which is written for entertainment purposes only. This is one of the several bits I will have as "X years later."
> 
> This is my universe and exactly how I see it. Writing should be enjoyed, not judged.
> 
> This did not go the way I planned it. But that's how real life usually is. 
> 
> I highly recommend everyone to watch this movie.

“No Mum, no! I know! I’ve tried that before! I submitted the petition, the whole long thing, then met with the advising committee, and, you know, explained to them that all these pre-req classes are just way too easy, but they just said “It doesn’t work that way!” And they wouldn’t let me test out of them, either!” – Fergus rotated one more time around on his office chair, before jamming his foot into the desk, - “N… no, I know! You are not listening, Mum! This is the only other option I got! Taking summer classes is the only other way I can cram the three years’ coursework in two!”

He bent forward and listened.

“Yes, that’s true! But I’m pretty sure that to graduate college a year sooner is far better than to be able to come home during summer breaks, bec…. Yes, I’m sure that Andy would agree. And I’m not just doing this for him! It’s hard on both of us. ‘Course, if either of us owned a car, things would have been much easier, but… Well, let me back up. If the housing office allowed me to get a double occupancy room and let him move in, things wouldn't have been half as hard…. but… they won’t let him live here unless he is a student too, because the dorms are overcrowded and blah blah blah… and the rent anywhere else in the city is downright atrocious!” 

He pushed a few pencils around on his desk, picked one up and started twirling it around:

“Well, that’s the thing! I can’t visit back home as is because of my workload and student activities!.. Yeah… Yes, it is! That scholarship money is damn right hard-earned!... Yes… Yes, I know it will be worse if I try to squeeze three years into two… Yes, Mum… But what I was saying… These days it’s really all on Andy if he wants to come out and visit me, I…” – He squeezed a pencil, - “I… yes, that’s exactly what I am saying, Mum! If Andy has to work in summer anyway, and, in fact, even longer hours than in the rest of the year… you know, ‘cause of the tourist season and all - what’s the point of me coming ba…. No, no I didn’t mean it like that, it… stop… I didn’t mean that I don’t care to see you guys and Jesse, but you guys will always be there, and you can come visit me, and… Yes…. Yes, I know, you’ve taken him along in the past, and – thank you – that is really nice of you, but for us – that’s not enough! And if we can suffer through one less year of that, then I am willing to do it!” 

He dropped the pencil onto the desk and moaned:

“Mum, I don’t know! Yes. Yes, I knew you were going to tell that it’s a big sacrifice and that I’m crazy for trying to do this whole thing just because of him, but somehow… And yes, I know, I am still very young, and two years together is not such a long time, and yes, I am aware, that we are going in different directions, career-wise and all that, but I.. I don’t know how to tell you… I just have this feeling…. I know, blah blah, the statistics say we’re probably going to break up in the near future, but I… I don’t think so. I think this is it. I think this is exactly what I want… all that I want. And I can only hope. I can only hope that I’m right about it… about him.”

He nodded his head, half-heartedly acquiescing to some more of his mother’s recommendations, mumbled several other “uh-huh”s and “yeah”s before asking her to say “hi” to his dad and hanging up. As he did so, he once again took a look outside, but the rain was so heavy that he could barely see anything at all. Water was gushing in through a half-closed window creating a puddle on the floor under the window sill. It was a late afternoon, but it could have been night just as well, because pregnant dark clouds and torrential rain did not allow even an ounce of light to come through. 

He eyed his phone for several more minutes, before unlocking it again and going through the history of messages to Andy. Last that Andy responded was already some six hours ago, so Fergus set the phone away. 

 

 

In the dark of his single room, he pondered. It’s not that he didn’t have friends. He did. Not so much friends, perhaps, because he barely had enough time to really devote to any particular person, but a lot of other students knew him because he was a member of nearly every single organization on campus. A lot of people asked him for favours. A lot of people wanted his advice. A lot of people needed him. A lot of guys admired him. Intelligent guys. Good-looking, bril… no, scratch that, some gorgeous, successful upper-classmen have been trying to chat him up pretty much every chance they got… and girls… that doesn’t even warrant a mention.

And he?

And he put all of his eggs in one basket, as his mother would say, shaking her head (not that he saw her – they were mainly chatting on the phone these days), but he could’ve easily imagined her doing so. He put his eggs in one basket because he was just as obsessed with a directionless blond surfer jock, as freshmen girls were with him. 

His mother was telling him that in a year or two, they would surely have nothing to talk about. In her opinion, while Fergus was maturing emotionally and intellectually, Andy was stuck on the level of the other jocks. Not that she didn’t like Andy – she did, especially in the beginning, when, for a time, he was the only true friend Fergus had, besides Jesse… But as time went on and his mother was starting to brag to her friends more and more about Fergus’ achievements, she was also getting more and more quiet about her other son. Jesse was not doing much – mostly hanging out on the beach, doing odd car washing jobs and feeling bored. Oftentimes, Nathan, Scotty and the rest of the crowd would drop in and stir up some low-level mischief. Andy, in the twins’ mother’s mind, was just one of the crowd.

So then, what was it really about him that made him so different from all the other lads? They were all the same with their bleached-blond hair, tanned chests and muscular legs. They all looked equally stunning, striding those waves on their elegant surfing boards. And it’s not that the rest weren’t gay, no, over the years, Fergus had learnt that several of them were – even if not openly so, but… it was always just Andy. Andy, Andy, Andy… The first and the only person he’s kissed, the first and the only he’s confessed love to…

 

 

A knock came on the door and woke him up from his musings. There was no way it could have been one of his dorm mates – there was some event at the student union and the dorms stood peaceful and quiet. Raising his brows, Fergus got up nonetheless, walked the short distance, and opened the door. 

The outdoor walkway of his motel-styled second floor dormitory was just as flooded as the ground below. Streams of rainwater hurried down the slight incline and the smell of fresh dirt was so overpowering that Fergus immediately felt light-headed. Thankfully, the feeling did not last long, because a powerful sideways gust of wind threw a generous amount of cold water right into his face, making him wince and momentarily shut his eyes.

Andy laughed. 

He stood just in front of the door, holding his sandals in one hand and something entirely indescribable in the other. There was not a dry spot left on him, his long blond hair made dark by the water. The rain drops were running joyfully down his face, dripping off his nose, his chin, flooding his eyes. His t-shirt was practically glued to his body, showing off his chiseled chest. 

Fergus blinked and reached instinctively for him, as if in disbelief that he was actually there, but when his fingers brushed lightly against Andy’s wet arm, he jerked it back, as if burnt. Andy laughed again:

“Staying home?”

“How did you get here?” – Fergus, having finally gathered some wits about him, gave Andy a full once over and nodded at his sandals, - “What happened?”

“Had a bit of a footwear malfunction” – Seeing that his answer did not suffice for Fergus, Andy elaborated, - “I took the train.”

“I gathered. But the buses stopped running at least two hours ago. How did you get here from the station?”

Andy cocked his head:

“Can you guess?”

They still just stood in front of the open door, the wind sending violent sprays of rainwater inside, but Fergus seemed utterly stupefied as he searched his lover’s eyes for answers:

“Did you… no you couldn’t have… it would have taken you two hours to get here on foot!”

“Close. You’re right – if I walked. But I ran part of the way, so it was just over an hour, but…”

But Fergus’ eyes were searching again, distracted, darting wildly all over Andy’s face, from his blue-grey eyes, always filled with carefree mischief, to his moist lips, to his water-streaked cheeks.

“Are you going to ask me, why I’m here?”

“Yeah” – Fergus barely moved.

“I wanted to show you something. I got it this morning. I went to check my mail and there it was. I… Hah, I guess, I got so excited about it, I just kind of… went and got on the train and… but now, it’s kind of destroyed” – Andy proffered his lover a white flaky mass.

“What is it?” – Fergus refused to hold up his hand to receive it.

“It’s a blob of wet paper now, but it was…” – Andy narrowed his eyes at him, - “My acceptance letter.”

“What?” – Fergus stepped back and almost tripped over the threshold before catching himself on the door post. His eyes were going in a pendulum trajectory between Andy’s hand and his eyes.

“Well, you know how you said that they would not let me live here unless I also attended college? Well, I thought of something… I applied… I didn’t want to tell you because I was not sure they’d even consider it since it was way past the deadline… but they did. And they gave me some scholarship money… Fergus… what do you think?”

But Fergus’ eyes, wild and wide-open, were still darting frantically between Andy’s eyes and his hand. Andy frowned a little and stepped closer:

“Fergus? What do you think?”

But Fergus could not have described what he was thinking in that moment, even if he tried. Bits and pieces of his conversation with his mother were blazing through his head, his own words, jumbled and almost nonsensical, Andy with his water-streaked cheeks, smell of wet grass and something strongly aquatic, splashes of water into puddles at their feet, it all made such a mess of his scattered thoughts, that Fergus was barely able to grasp at the most important.

“You… you came here… to… to… tell me this?” – He finally managed.

“Yeah!” – Andy seemed unperturbed by Fergus’ reaction, - “I suppose I could have called, but in that moment, I was… you know, I don’t think I was thinking, I was just so… happy, I…”

“Is that what you want?”

“What?”

“To study here… Here, at the uni?”

“If that would mean that we can finally live together, sure… If that’s what you want…”

“And that’s what you want?”

“If you want to, yes. I… know we’ve sort of talked about it, hypothetically and all, but… if you want to, we could… do you want to?”

“You’re insane” – Fergus, having apparently finally appreciated the extent of this new development, locked his dark eyes with Andy’s, their expression so intense, that it was almost terrifying, as he started moving closer to him, stepping into the rain, - ‘You’re crazy, you know that? Because that’s insane! You would go to college just to live with me and you would take a train across half of the country and then run through a storm just to tell me about it! That’s crazy, you know that? That doesn’t make any sense!”

“Do you want it?”

“You’re crazy… you’re crazy… you’re completely mad” – Fergus was sliding his arms around Andy’s neck, burrowing his nose into Andy’s wet hair, pressing his own wet chest into Andy’s, just as the sound of Andy’s sandals and the blob of paper hitting the floor coincided with Andy’s hands coming to rest on his waist and then sneak up under his shirt. And Fergus did not really know anymore where he was, or what he was saying or doing, or who he was really, because at that moment, Andy, and he, and the rain, all were one… And his need for Andy, to be close to him, to be touching him, to be breathing him and tasting his skin, was suddenly and decidedly even greater than the merciless storm outside.

Just as soon as their desperate unrelenting embrace took at least the edge off his desire for Andy, Fergus became vaguely aware that Andy was still whispering the same question at him, and hearing it again, hearing Andy pose it, made his knees go weak, and his heart fill up with euphoria. He disconnected just enough to bring his face back to Andy’s and tell him “yes,” or rather, to kiss it into this mouth, and to whisper it again and again between kisses, as the rain cut off their air supply, and they stood, paralysed, with their eyes closed and faces lifted up, drinking the rain and letting nature absorb them…

 

 

Later that night, dry, and safe, and finally exhausted, they lay curled into each other on Fergus’ single bed and allowed their hands and the dim light of the moon to caress their half-naked bodies. Finally, Andy raised himself up on his elbow, looked closely into his lover’s face and asked:

“Are you sure?”

Fergus turned his face up to him, Andy’s features peaceful and soft in the dark:

“Not a doubt. I want you, I want us, I want this. Not a doubt.”


End file.
